2 Years Out
by MioneWazlib
Summary: Stories of the NextGen characters and something in their life 2 years out of Hogwarts. Chapter 2: Victoire with Teddy in her favorite place.
1. Teddy Remus Lupin

**Teddy Lupin**

Teddy walked onto Platform 9 ¾ and looked around with a small smile. It was hard to believe that this was the second time he's come here since stepping off that crimson steam engine at the end of his seventh year. Now he was here to see Victoire off for her last journey to that magical school.

Once he was through the wall he found his godfather, Harry, and his family. He could see little Lily fighting the same fight she fought since he was in his fifth year, wanting to go to Hogwarts.

He stuck with the Potters for a few minutes, going through a final check list with Albus to make sure he remembered all his things ("You got that package I brought you last week right? I'm giving you permission to use those wisely. James and Fred will never know it's coming." He whispered in Al's ear.) And gave James his now-annual lecture about being good and not getting in the same kind of trouble their fathers got into. Then turned to Lily to tell her he'll be over tonight just to pay dress up.

Once he got through the kids it was Harry's turn. "You haven't been over to see us in almost a month!" Harry scolded.

"Sorry. I've been kind of… busy." Teddy blushed at the look he saw sneak onto Harry's face. "You've got room tonight for me right?"

Harry just nodded and gave his godson a hug. "You'll have to tell me about her while you're over," he whispered in his ear and winked.

Teddy hugged Ginny and excepted the kiss on the cheek he always got from her. Before he headed over to the family he'd been waiting to see all morning.

He spotted Fleur's blond locks before anything else and knew where to go. He found Vicky with her mother, both with their long blond hair flowing down their backs, in a long goodbye hug. They broke apart as he joined their circle shyly. Bill gave him a clap the back and said hello. Teddy greeted everyone in the group and gave Dom a goodbye hug. Promising her he'll go to every Gryffindor Quidditch match through the year.

Teddy hugged Vic the tightest he had all summer they had been together. Even after the year past when they were apart for her 6th year and his first year of Auror training, it was still hard for him to say goodbye to his best friend and girlfriend.

"Meet me over by the bathrooms once I've got my trunk on the train," whispered Vic, before breaking the embrace. Teddy gave a small nod and turned to speak to Bill.

"We're having steaks tonight if you care to join us for dinner," Bill remarked. "I know you like Fleur's cooking as much as I do." He added with a wink.

"I'm sorry to say that I have to decline that invitation actually. I already promised Lily that I'd have dinner with her tonight."

"I'll be sure to save you a plate," the elder made replied with a small laugh. "Lily wouldn't forgive you if you changed plans."

"She's got her uncle on her side… I wouldn't stand a chance."

"I guess I'll be seeing you at the usual Friday night dinner at least?"

"Have I ever missed one yet?"

"Good man!" Bill patted his back again before going over to assist Dominique lifting her trunk into the over-head storage.

Teddy took the chance to help Victoire with her trunk. Once all her stuff was on the train and she was ready to go to school, they strolled over to a pillar as casually as they could.

"I'll miss you," Victoire whispered before kissing Teddy deeply.

They broke apart seconds later, "You don't even know," was all he could bring himself to say as he held her tighter. "Luckily, I can get into the school for Quidditch. I'll see you again in just under three months."

"You better!" Victoire threatened before kissing him once again. Before Teddy cold even fully respond he heard the gasp of a certain twelve year old James Potter.

"Oooo, Wait till I tell everyone!" James exclaimed before running off to his parents again. Teddy was tempted to chase after him but was held back by Vic.

"Let him go. We've got to tell them some day," She said calmly and smoothly. "I better be getting back to my parents before they send out a search team."

Ted nodded and walked out of their little corner and toward his favorite Weasley family. As he gave Vic one last squeeze as she hopped on the train he thought about tonight's talk with Harry. This is going to be much easier.

The train began to race away minutes later and he waved to everyone sticking their heads out the window. He blew a kiss to his Vicky as she raced away.

He walked over to Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. "You've got some explaining to do mister." Hermione joked.

"I know. Maybe later?"

They all shrugged or let out a small laugh as they walked back off the platform. Lily crying and Hugo comforting her feet behind the adults.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter of my newest story. It's called "2 Yeas Out" because it's going to have a chapter for each NextGen kid from something happening on the year they are 2 yeas out of Hogwarts. There shouldn't be another that's at the platform so if you don't want them, you're in luck.**

**Hope you enjoyed my newest story. It's weird writing for Teddy/Vic when I haven't even dabbled into that ever. Hope I did good!**

**Read and reviewing is nice… but not required. **

**-Cowah**

**866 words**


	2. Victoire Gabrielle Weasley

**-Victoire Weasley-**

_2 Years Out_

Vic pulled Teddy's arm as she ran down the streets of Paris. This was always her favorite place to visit while with her grandparents. It was her favorite place on Earth, now she was here with Teddy to show him everything.

"How could you possibly be running this fast in those heels?" Teddy asked her, speed walking to keep up with her quick pace.

"First of all: I'm not running, I'm walking briskly," she corrected. "And second, I want you to see it!"

"I'm pretty sure that alley way you speak of will still be there if we walk at a normal, human pace."

"You don't understand," she felt like pouting. "This isn't just any alley way! It's my favorite. The way the light hits it when the sun is setting…" could she ever explain to him what this meant to her? "We have to get there at the perfect time!"

She switched her camera bag over to her left arm as Teddy closed in on her right.

"Is this the place you told me about, Love?" He whispered. Victoire always seemed to get butterflies fluttering near her navel when he called her that. While she let the trembling settle in her stomach, she had a chance to acknowledge where she was. They had made it to the one place she wanted to be.

"Now go sit on that step right there," she instructed him, ignoring his attempted kiss and pushing him to a stranger's back stoop. "The lighting is absolutely perfect right there."

"I couldn't agree with you more darling," Teddy teased as his girlfriend pulled her camera out of her bag and began taking test shots. "Is it really necessary to get this many pictures of just me? I mean there aren't even this many of the city itself."

"It is perfectly acceptable to have this many pictures of you," she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and crouched for the next shot. "You're just so damn cute. Now smile nicely. I have enough shots of you making faces."

Teddy laughed lightly and did as she told. "Ok try leaning against that wall over there. I want to get the sunset perfectly." She was looking at him only through the lens.

She made him move to almost every stoop and corner and door they could find in the alleyway, capturing every angle of the sunset shining around the buildings. Victoire set up her tripod at points to get pictures of the two of them together.

While Vic replaced the lens to fit the newest position she was placing her boyfriend, Teddy jumped at his chance. He pulled a small box out of his inside pocket, replacing it into his left hand pocket and leaned against the ivy covered wall innocently as he had been asked to do countless times today.

"Great job," the blonde smiled as Teddy changed his hair to a shade of gold that contrasted against the leaves perfectly.

She raised the camera to her face and snapped two shots when he did it. He pulled the box out and opened it as she snapped the photo. Inside was a gold diamond ring waiting for her hand.

For the first time in her nineteen years of being alive, Victoire had no reaction to this. She slowly lowered the camera from her face and looked to the boy in front of her who just smirked and shrugged. "Do you like this pose?" he broke the silence and lowered to one knee. "Or is this one better?"

Vic brought her camera back to her face and took Teddy's picture once again before putting the camera back on its tripod and running to his arms.

"Victoire Gabrielle Weasley, will you do me the honors of becoming my wife?"

She nodded and kissed her fiancée with more passion then ever thought possible.

"I still haven't gotten an answer Missy."

"Yes, Theodore Remus Lupin, I will marry you." The smile was plastered to her face eternally and it would surely take Healers to remove it from shining there.

Teddy slipped the ring on her left ringer finger and kissed her. "Good, because it would have been awkward if you had said no."

**702 Words

* * *

**

**A/N: I have worked far too long on this chapter of 2 Years Out. This story takes place two years after Victoire has graduated and they have been dating for nearly 5 years. **

**Please no faves/alerts without a review. They makes me sad. **

**If you hate it tell me as well... just make it signed.**

**-Cowah**


End file.
